Chris trying to
by quinngirl117
Summary: Chris is trying to ignore his newest and hottest intern ever, Sarah and it doesn't turn out that way and you get a big surprise. This is just a one shot. R&R. No haters please. Lemons beware.


(Chris's POV)

I had such a bad feeling when I found one of my hottest interns on the floor under the sink. "What are you doing."

"Fixing your damn sink."

"Well do it some where else."

"Chris I can't fix this sink somewhere else so shut up and walk away... now." I just groan and stomped off. This intern has been driving me crazy in many ways.

1 her body me go hard

2 she had a 'not afraid to talk back' attitude

3 she's hot enough said

Finally after two weeks she was done with everything and was done being annoying. "Go now. Your done."

"Actually my time ends tonight not now so deal with me staying longer." I was fuming at this point. I put up with her for a month and now it was her last day and she can't go yet because her job doesn't end until tonight. "That's it. You are the most annoying interns that I have ever had. You talk back, your always in a bad mood which puts me in a bad mood, you never mind your own business, you eavesdrop, your so frecken hot you don't even now it so I can't even considerate because i find myself staring at your ass and legs and ughhh, you are just so annoying and I know if I ask you to fuck me you'll only kill me. God someone get rid of her." I just started yelling and it was bad. With her hearing me say all this she gave me an evil grin and at first maybe she would kill me to ask.

"Oh Chris do you...really feel that way." She walked up to me and whispered this in my ear. As she said each word her hand would go farther and farther down.

"Yes." She finally touched it and once she did she pulled back and stepped back and I growled and not in a good way.

"Well then okay." With that she lifted up her shirt and showed off her boobs. "Bye." With that she headed to the kitchen. My kitchen. I ran after her. I found her in my kitchen making food with my food for herself. I pushed her against the counters.

"This is my kitchen go to the camper's one got it." She looked scared... only for a split second.

"And if I don't." She said it in her playful mood. She was so busy talking so bye the time she realized her pants where down and my dick was in her pussy it was to late. I picked her up and put her on the counter. I pushed in and out of her. Slowly and teasingly. "Damn it Chris." For once she was the one to sound a little torchered and upset. I started pumping harder and faster. "Oh god Chris." I felt her dig her nail on my now naked back. "Damn you Chris for being soooo good." I only laughed and went harder and faster. "Oh god Chris." I knew I hit her special spot so I kept hitting it harder and faster. "Oh god harder Chris harder." I did as she asked and she started screaming my name so much. Finally after a half an hour of this she cum and so did I. We both were lying on the floor both of us in each others arms. "Chris you are so evil."

"I know. So tell the truth were you having a hard time being around me as much as I was with you."

"Yes you are big headed-"

"In what area?"

"Both, you were selfish, mean, stupid, annoying, evil, full of yourself, I think in love with yourself and I could still go on this list is endless." I just laughed.

"Yes but your wrong about one thing."

"And that is..."

"I do love you Sarah. I mean having my girlfriend be one of my inter was so a bad thing, but I do love you."

"Aw I love you too Chrissie." Sarah has been my girlfriend since even before the first season of Total Drama came out. I reached over to my clothes that I left on the floor and handed out a velvet bag and handed it to Sarah.

"This is for you." She looked at me in question and I just told her to open it. What laid inside made her drop the idea. "So Sarah Michelle will you marry me."

"Yes." I kissed her softly on the lips. She put the big diamond ring on her finger and looked at it. "You can't live forever, but you should live like each day is your last and I'm so happy you'll be with me until the last finally comes."

THE END


End file.
